Voca Cafe
by Yuiki Kagane VowFS
Summary: Gimana kalo Vocaloid bikin Café, menurut pembaca, laku gak?Terinspirasi dari spongebob squarepants


Disclaimer: Vocaloid tetap milik Yamaha

Summary: Gimana kalo Vocaloid bikin Café, menurut pembaca, laku gak? Dan apa yang terjadi di Voca Café?

Apa ya namanya? Terus apa yang terjadi antar Miku dan Kaito?

Simak aja tulisan- tulisan yang ada dibawah ini dengan t-e-l-i-t-i *emang ujian apa?sampe harus diteliti segala* dan RnR please! Terinspirasi dari film spongebob squarepants

Voca Café

Di sebuah Café kecil, bernama Voca Café yang bermanager sangat cool, melebihi ke-_cool_-an semua artis yang bisa ditemui di muka bumi ini, itu tuh nama orangnya adalah Author *digeplak sama semua Vocaloid, Utauloid dan semua loid-loid yang pembaca tahu* itu harganya MURAH BANGET, pasti laku banget, tapi kita lihat dulu yuk!

"Akaito! tiramisu dan es teh manis!"teriak cewek berambut coklat, "yap, sebentar Meiko! Nah selesai!" seru cowok yang dipanggil Akaito "nih"lanjutnya "oke"balas Meiko (Author: bingung kan? Meiko sama Akaito yang biasa berantem jadi lembut? Tapi, jawabannya masih rahasia*senyum rahasia*) "Neru! Itu untuk meja 4! Teriak Miku sang ketua Voca Cafe.

Yap, Voca Café selalu laris manis, sampai-sampai saat hari pertama bekarja, mereka kehabisan bahan makanan. Laris banget, kan?. "Kaito! Ada pelaggan kau malah santai-santai!"Teriak Miku sambil berkacak pinggang, "iya-iya, merepotkan sekali"gumam Kaito sambil berdiri "apa kamu bilang? Merepotkan ? kalau merepotkan, berhenti sana!"geram Miku sambil berteriak

"tapi aku harus kerja sambilan agar bisa mendapat uang untuk pengobatan Nigaito, tahu!" "tapi kau bilang ' iya-iya, merepotkan sekali', ya kan?kau bilang begitu kan?"geraman Miku makin parah, dan untungnya, Voca Café lagi sepi."oke! aku akan bilang kepada Author agar aku berhenti dari Voca Café dan mencari pekerjaan lain!"teriak Kaito ikut marah "hmm… oke!" balas Miku puas karena Kaito akan memecat dirinya sendiri.*Author: kita skip ya…acara laporan Kaito dan kepulangan Kaito…*

"Leon! Bon untuk meja 7 dimana?" tanya Miku "ada sama Prima kok" jawab Leon

"Prima! Bonnya mana?"tanya Miku lagi "nih" jawab Prima "Sara! Sora!, Kok malah blackforrest? Harusnya kan chocolate cake biasa?. Dan Sara, kenapa malah lemon tea, sih? Harusnya kan es teh manis dengan gula_ low fat_?"protes Miku.

_Kring…kring…kring…kring…_

"Selamat siang! Ini dengan Meiko, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Meiko ceria "disini bisa pesan antar, tidak?" tanya pelaggan yang ada disebrang sana "oh… tentu bisa, anda hendak pesan apa?"tanya Meiko lagi "saya pesan chocolate cheese cake dan lemon tea untuk 30 orang, bisa tidak?" tanya pelaggan diseberang sana " sebentar ya…. oh bisa bu…" jawab Meiko "atas nama siapa bu?" lanjut Meiko "atas nama ibu Sweet Ann" jawab ibu itu "baik bu, diantar hari apa?" tanya Meiko "diantar hari minggu" jawab ibu itu lagi "harganya 350 yen, hari apa bayarnya bu?" tanya Meiko "besok saja" jawab ibu di seberang " baik bu" jawab Meiko

_CEKLEK…_

"Akaito! Chocolate cheese cake untuk 30 orang!" teriak Meiko "Rin! Lemon tea untuk 30 orang!" lanjut Meiko "Meiko! Dibungkus ya?" tanya Rin dan Akaito bersamaan "iya….."jawab Meiko "Len! Kenapa kau pundung dipojok ruangan?"tanya Haku sambil membawa nampan perak berisi pesanan pelaggan "tidak apa-apa kok"jawab Len sambil beranjak berdiri, Haku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "ini pak" ujar Haku

"Bleh! Cueh! Masakan macam apa ini? Pahit sekali!"bentak bapak bangsawan yang bernama Big Al itu. "tapi pak, itu makanan dengan kualitas terbaik pak…."ujar Haku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak bapak Big Al "saya tidak sudi untuk memakan makanan disini dan saya tidak sudi juga untuk membayarnya!"bentak bapak Big Al "ba..baiklah pak"jawab Haku pelan, tapi terbata-bata _masakannya tadi sebenarnya enak sekali tapi saya malas untuk membayarnya, tapi nanti malam aku akan mencuri makanan yang khas dan enak itu, bokek gitu lho…_pikir pak Big Al. setelah pak Big Al pergi Miku langsung memutar kertas yang bertuliskan 'BUKA' jadi 'TUTUP'.

Jam 00:00…

Pak Big Al yang tadi melecehkan masakan Voca Café, sekarang berencana untuk mencuri masakan khas dan enak yang bernama roti daging asap.

"nah ini dia… aku harus siap, R-O-D-A" eja pak Big Al, setelah pintu gudang roti daging asap terbuka, pak Big Al langsung masuk dan belum sempat menguncinya dan menutupnya, Haku sudah datang dan bertanya "bapak yang kemarin itu kan? Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Haku bingung "bapak…sedang memeriksa keamanan, ya! keamanan!"jawab pak Big Al "benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa dibelakang bapak ada roti daging asap? Dan kenapa…." Kata kata Haku terpotong lalu Haku nyengir kuda "anu anu"kata kata pak Big Al terpotong dan langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu gudang dan makan roti daging asap sepuasnya "tunggu, pak! Jika bapak sudah makan melebihi 10 roti daging asap, perut bapak akan meledak!"teriak Haku mengingatkan "meledak?"tanya Big Al bingung. Tiba tiba….

BBBBUUUUMMMM!

_Neno neno…_

"hahaha…. Aku juga pernah seperti itu saat pertama kali mencoba roti daging asap"kata orang dari rumah sakit yang menemani pak Big Al


End file.
